


Nightthoughts

by Nightmary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Hinata worries, Hope vs. Despair, somewhere between Hope and Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: At night Hinata worries.





	

He did not know whether it would be for the best to leave the matter at this. So to say: To leave it at this moment they shared but should never repeat. But pondering on a question he couldn't quite answer was pretty much useless.

He groaned inwardly.

Why, oh why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Nagito? Everything was so disturbed, insane in a way even. And he couldn't grasp the right answers, the right actions and reactions.

Argh, always, always this... uncertainty. He hated to feel so helpless and small. Feeling as if he wasn't able to make a difference.

There had been hope. There still was. As if Nagito wasn't reminding him every other minute. But things were taking a strange way. And he couldn't predict the outcome nor the possibilities.

Wasn't there anything that he could do to ensure at least that they wouldn't die? A way to save them? There had to be... There surely had to be...

„You should sleep“, said the other.

It sounded strange. But also all to familiar, all to natural. Certainly he began to be accustomed to him. Even to understand him, sometimes. But on the other hand there seemed to be something far too volatile about him.

What was it that the other really wanted? What was it that he himself thought and felt? Did he care? His search for hope, did it still allow every measure, every meaning to its end? Did he start to care about himself?

Well he did care for him at least. Never wanted him dead. Never wanted him to suffer. It seemed his „luck“ made him anyway. Well that's what he had told him. He might be right on that. But still, he wanted to try to change something for the other. He could still help him. Support him within reason. He could be there to listen or to share comfortable silence. He wanted the other to rely on him. Selfish. So selfish, he said. But even so. Even so he still...

His thoughts became slower and slower. Turning in circles. Right, he should go to bed. He should sleep.

„You'll be there, when I wake up?“

„I might. I'll try to. A meteorite might suddenly fall on me and kill me in my sleep. Or wake me and give me a horrible death full of pain. Or maybe I will be cursed and I'll disappear and you'll not even remember me. I could be too lucky to have you as a friend...“

He was not sure whether Nagito was being sarcastic or simply honest, both maybe.

„Okay, okay, I get it.“ But at least try to stay with me.

He gave him a fast look. The white messy hair on the pillow, eyes surreal in the dim light, impossible to read. The far too white skin. As white as the sheets.

He wanted to hold him there. Feel his warmth. Make sure he was alive and well. And to bind them together so as he could never lose him. He did nothing.

After a while he turned his head in the silence so that he faced the wall again.  
„Good night, Komaeda.“

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and I usually write in German, so I might have made some spelling and grammar faults. :)


End file.
